BestialBenefactor
Miscellanea: Alex Beacon's element is Boron, her atomic number is 5''', and she types in a sorrrrt of Terracotta colour, hex code #E2725B. She rrrrolls her r's in a growling sort of way when agitated. Alliterations and assonance, worthy words well-spoken, in edda's archaic prose, are also favored. Her chumHandle is '''bestialBenefactor, meant to indicate someone who is of aid to beasts and to animals, but also potentially an animalistic person who seeks to bring aid and benefit to others. Fetch Modus and Strife Specibus: Alex's strife specibus is chainsKind''', '''allocated on account of her on-again, off-again work as a professional dogwalker. She finds it useful moreso as a defensive weapon, that can bind people or animals to keep them in line. Her Fetch Modus is Runic, allocating one item to one of twenty-four slots, each one being represented by one of the 24 runes of the elder futhark (the old Norse 'alphabet'). Items are sorted into one of the 24 slots typically based on initial letter, but the sort can be altered to match up with the more esoteric associations of each rune. In the event of two items attempting to occupy the same space, one will be ejected. Items are retried by drawing or etching the pattern of the matching rune on a surface. Appearances: Severe, 'Serious Business' attitude. A lean, athletic build. Steel-toed lumberjack boots and many-pocketed cargo pants. Her brown hair is pulled back in a braided ponytail. Upon her shirt is the rune of Tyr, a red arrow pointing upwards. If readied for strife, the chain will be twined around her arm. Interests, Personality, and Background: Alex isn't misanthropic, she's just impatient. She's not overprotective, she's just aware of how dangerous the world really can be. She's not rude and uncouth, just a bit of a heathen. She's not grumpy with anger issues, just.....okay, she is pretty grumpy sometimes. Fascinated with the stories of the ancient Norsemen and vikings, Alex wants to learn as much about their ancient ways. The goal is to resurrect and restore The Old Ways, as she calls them, to relevance in the hubbub of modern day living. This includes the modernized reverence and worship of the old norse gods like Odin, Thor, and Tyr. She sincerely believes in the reality of the old myths, and in her more cynical moments wonders if the state of the world today really is a sign of the coming Ragnarok. Unfortunately its hard to live 'off the grid' and 'back to the land,' when one doesn't have the money to move off your parents' land, or the skills to completely take care of yourself. Hunting, trapping, growing your own plants and skinning your own meat...it's a lot of work! Maybe it won't be too bad to make those changes slowly....and blog about and discuss her efforts to 'go native' as she works on it. It's lonely pretending to live in a shack in the woods all alone, and even if she's forsworn her family's help, talking to people on the internet helps pass the time. Living alone seems to have other advantages; Alex periodically experiences 'blackouts,' waking up in the mornings alone out in the wilderness, clothes torn and sometimes from her unremembered nocturnal activities. Alex feels that, if she lives alone, then noone else can be hurt by...whatever she's doing at night. Once a month. When the moon is bright and brilliant in the sky. She doesn't really want to think about it. Alex used to go to college for veterinary training, and continues to love the work...in a more abstract manner. After an incident involving being bitten by a very large dog during her post-graduation internship, most animals changed their attitudes dramatically toward Alex Beacon. Many would react with exaggerated flight-or-fight reactions, making it difficult to continue working as a vet. It's frustrating, but that's not the only thing important in her life. Summary Of In-Game Events http://typewith.me/p5YVi1ArkL Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 2 Category:Hounds Category:Prospit Dreamers